NO TE APARTES DE MI
by TEMPERITA-BOOTH
Summary: Cuando los conocimientos cientificos no bastan para escribir los votos matrimoniales, es entonces que actúa el corazón, dejando a un lado la razón


**Hola queridas Boneheads, realmente he estado algo… bueno, bastante desaparecida en estos últimos meses, pero tanto que he tenido que hacer que en verdad no he tenido tiempo de actualizar, hoy traigo una nueva historia, basada en la canción de Roberto Carlos, que también interpreta Yahir "No te apartes de mí", es acerca de cómo pudieron haber sido escritos los votos de Brennan para la boda, espero que le gusté…**

**Prometo que pronto actualizaré psicología del amor, realmente mi querida inspiración ha estado perezosa **

* * *

**NO TE APARTES DE MI**

Brennan le dio una y mil vueltas a cierto asunto que estaba rondando en la cabeza, esa no era su forma de pensar, no eran sus creencias, pero todo lo que el había hecho por ella… La había llevado a tomar esa decisión.

_**Yo pensé que podía quedarme sin ti y no puedo,**_

_**Es difícil mi amor más difícil de lo que pensé,**_

_**He dejado mi puerta entre abierta, y entraste tú sin avisar,**_

_**No te apartes de mí, Oh no.**_

Sabía que Booth sería el hombre más feliz del mundo **(aunque eso era imposible y era una exageración)** al momento de estar frente al altar y ver materializado su mayor sueño, y demás está decir que ella también lo sería.

Llevaba años escondiéndose de todo sentimiento que pudiera comprometerla demasiado con alguien, y por alguna extraña razón Booth logro entrar a ese corazón **(que si bien es un músculo, Booth creía que el corazón era el que se encargaba de crear los sentimientos de amor hacia otra persona**) y sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta ya la había conquistado y enamorado.

Ahora ella también vivía en una verdadera familia, además propia; una vida que ambos tuvieron alguna vez, y que, por motivos del destino (Brennan diría que por las circunstancias) les fue arrebatada.

El día tan esperado se acercaba, ella aún no había preparado sus votos, habían acordado que cada uno se encargaría personalmente de elaborarlos: Eso tenía que ser especial, ya que ante sus familiares y amigos, confesarían nuevamente su amor, no solamente como pareja, sino ahora como marido y mujer.

Para Temperance Brennan, el concentrarse en algo era sumamente fácil , pero por alguna razón, que ella no sabía, ni mucho menos le encontraba explicación podía concentrarse ni escribir algo lindo y romántico, eso no se le daba de manera natural, pero igualmente seguiría intentándolo, por él, porque él se lo merecía.

El tiempo pasaba y ella seguía teniendo una gran batalla mental.

-Brennan, Brennan, Temperance Brennan, concéntrate, no es posible que no logres consolidar tus pensamientos, seguramente él terminó ya con los suyos, y tú no llevas siquiera un borrador del cual guiarte luego.

Pronto, como si del Big Bang se tratase, la idea surgió en sus enredados y perdidos pensamientos, así que busco en un libro, un papel que hacía ya algún tiempo que había escrito.

-Aun no sé cómo pude escribir esto, pero creo que será justo el momento y el lugar para utilizarlo, sabía que en algún momento me sería útil, además creo que expresa perfectamente todo lo que quiero decir y todo lo que siento.

Varios días después, el momento había llegado, ella realmente estaba muy nerviosa, y nunca lo había estado antes, no que ella recordara, y vaya si tenía muy buena memoria.

La ceremonia había iniciado, y ya había sido el turno de Booth para decir sus votos, así que, pues era el momento para que Brennan lo hiciera.

-Booth, recuerdas aquel caso cuando… Yo creía que la doctora a la que habían asesinado ¿era muy parecida a mí?

*Por supuesto, pero no quiero seguir recordando eso.

-Bueno, yo tampoco, pero hay algo de esa noche que quiero que sepas. Luego de que me salvarás la vida, nuevamente, y me llevarte a mi casa, yo… yo me sentía realmente devastada…

*No creo que sea necesario que lo recuerdes.

-Claro que si lo es; luego de que te fuiste, yo no sabía cómo desahogarme, tú eras el único que lograba que yo lo hiciera, y si tú no estabas, pues escribir lo que sentía era la única manera de hacerlo, y pues realmente estas palabras salieron, metafóricamente, de mi corazón.

_**Yo pensé que con tanta experiencia, conocía todo, **_

_**Y contigo aprendí que al amor no le importa, quien sabe más, **_

_**Y que el tiempo en nosotros no existe, por todo lo que veo en**_

_**Ti, **_

_**No te apartes de mí, Oh no, oh no.**_

_**Todo amor que yo espere de la vida, lo he encontrado solo en ti,**_

_**Y resulta que tú, no estás aquí, **_

-Si Booth, yo realmente creía que te había perdido para siempre, y gracias a una nueva oportunidad pues… estamos hoy aquí, pero bueno, mejor sigo con mis votos, eso ha sido solo una pequeña introducción con lo que sentí aquella noche y creí que era bueno que lo supieras, y a lo que a continuación diré, quiero que le prestes toda la atención.

_**Esos aires de quien no sabe nada, me han sabido hacer feliz, **_

_**No te apartes de mí oh no, oh no, oh no.**_

_**No pensé que ese aire inocente, me enseñase un mundo, **_

_**En las cosas bonitas tan simples que siempre me dices, **_

_**Por la falta que me haces aquí, y por todo lo que veo en ti, **_

_**No te apartes de mí oh no, oh no.**_

-Te pido que siempre estés a mi lado, sé que puedo llegar a ser un poco irritante, pero créeme que intentaré cambiar eso.

*No, no quiero que cambies, si me enamoré de ti fue por tu forma de ser, y aunque si resultes un poco irritante, te amo así y nada cambiará eso.

-Oh Booth, ves lo que te digo, me has enseñado tantas cosas tan hermosas, yo realmente nunca creí que podía llegar a amar a alguien, pero tú eres, y serás el único en mi vida.

*Lo sé, tú también lo eres para mí.

-Creo que luego de tantas cosas que hemos pasado, nos merecemos esto.

*Claro que si Bones. Entonces, ¿si aceptas soportarme por el resto de tu vida?

-Por supuesto que sí, así sea un día, una semana, un mes, un año, treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta o más, lo haré, creo que podré soportarte.

*Te amo Bones.

-Lo sé, yo también te amo.

Luego de la ceremonia y de los abrazos por parte de todos los invitados, Booth y Brennan salieron corriendo de los jardines del Jeffersonian sin comentar nada a nadie, bueno solamente Ángela y Hodgins se enteraron, ya que ellos cuidarían de Christine.

Todos siguieron celebrando, aun sin los novios.

Mientras tanto en el Aeropuerto, ya se encontraban los nuevos esposos Booth, esperando la salida del vuelo que los llevaría al destino de su luna de miel.

y Mientras tanto, con sus manos entrelazadas y dándose muchas demostraciones de amor en público, estos dos enamorados, muy queridos por todos, Vivian el mejor momento de sus vidas.

_**Todo amor que yo espere de la vida, lo he encontrado solo en ti,**_

_**Y resulta que tú, no estás aquí, **_

_**Esos aires de quien no sabe nada, me han sabido hacer feliz, **_

_**No te apartes de mí oh no, oh no.**_

_**No te apartes de mí oh no, no, no, no, **_

_**No te apartes de mí oh no, oh no, **_

-No te partes de mi Booth.

*Estaría loco si lo hiciera amor.

Y un beso lento, suave y prolongado selló, nuevamente, esta promesa de amor.

* * *

**Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, reproches, pues en el apartado de reviews.**

**Oh, se me olvidaba, este fic está totalmente dedicado a mi querida devoradora de fics, espero te guste  
**


End file.
